Wolf in Love
by Hikage VanaN'Ice
Summary: Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin dekat dengannya, dan aku ingin dia menerimaku meskipun aku seekor serigala.


**Sementara "Imotou Janai" masih dalam proses, saya kasih cerita pendamping lainnya. Semoga cerita yang satu ini tidak mengecewakan. Karena saya sangat menyukai serigala jadi saya membuat cerita ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian setelah baca untuk author absurd satu ini. Selamat menikmati cerita abal satu ini!**

.

.

.

Wolf in Love

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine y'know.. -_-"

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pair: Rin, Ring, Lui, orang misterius(?)

Rate: T

Warning: efek hibernasi yang mungkin terlihat adalah typo, abal, kagak seru,dkk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Chapter I

"Tidak apa, tidak akan sakit. Bertahanlah." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Kyun~." Aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan meringis, menahan rasa sakit. Lelaki itu menahan kakiku yang sedikit memberontak. Dia membasahi kakiku dengan suatu cairan yang tidak kuketahui, kemudian ia membalutnya dengan kain putih yang panjang. "Nah, selesai." Ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang mengobati kakiku yang terluka, dan sekarang aku sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Serigala! Ada serigala di tokoku! Tolong!" seorang wanita parh baya meneriakiku. Tiba-tiba orang-orang di sekitar datang mengejarku dan melempariku dengan batu. Aku pun berlari menghindari lemparan dan kejaran mereka. "Cih, bukan berarti aku bersembunyi di toko daging kemudian aku ingin mencuri daging-dagingnya. Aku lebih suka berburu." Gumamku dalam hati.

Bukan salah mereka memanggilku serigala, karena aku memang seekor serigala. Aku seekor serigala putih yang hidup di Western Mount. Sebenarnya 5 tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang manusia, tapi karena memasuki sebuah kastil tua, aku dikutuk menjadi seekor serigala. Aku mengalami banyak masalah di bulan pertama dalam menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seekor serigala. Sulit mencari makan, berkelahi dengan penghuni hutan lainnya, juga ditakuti dan dimusuhi oleh banyak manusia.

Tapi ada seorang manusia yang sama sekali tidak takut bahkan menolongku ketika aku terluka. Hampir setiap hari aku datang ke kota memperhatikan manusia tersebut. Meskipun aku harus bersembunyi setiap ke kota karena tidak ingin diketahui dan dijadikan sasaran lempar batu oarnga-orang kota, juga aku tidak berani menampakan diriku pada manusia yang menolongku.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kastil sebelum hari semakin gelap." Itu benar, aku tinggal di dalam kastil tempat aku dikutuk karena aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal. Di kastil itu juga tinggal 2 ekor serigala lainnya, serigala abu-abu dan serigala merah. Mereka juga dulu seorang manusia yang dikutuk karena memasuki reruntuhan kastil tersebut. Mereka lebih senior dari pada aku. Mereka dipanggil Ring dan Lui, mereka dikutuk menjadi serigala sejak 7 tahun lalu.

Aku kembali dan memasuki kastil tersebut. Perlahan kabut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Badanku terasa mulai meninggi, kaki depanku berubah menjadi tangan dan aku mulai berjalan dengan dua kaki. Benar sekali, aku kembali menjadi manusia. Meskipun tidak sempurna karena telinga dan ekor serigala masih menjadi bagian dari tubuhku. Setiap aku kembali ke dalam kastil, wujudku akan seperti ini dan setiap malam bulan purnama aku bisa mempertahankan wujud ini meskipun di luar kastil.

"Yo, selamat datang, stalker-chan!" sapa si serigala merah, Lui, dengan senyum isengnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, Lui hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menjitak kepala Lui dari belakang. "Jangan mengodanya terus." Kata gadis serigala abu-abu, Ring. Lui dan Ring adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan mengalami kutukan yang sama. Kami tinggal bersama di kastil terkutuk ini dan juga membafi tugas seperti membersihkan kastil dan berburu, meskipun untuk berburu kami lebih sering melakukannya bersama.

"Ayo, waktunya makan malam. Kalian tidak ingin membiarkan makanannya dingin, kan?" kata Ring. Kami bertiga pun pergi menuju ruang makan. Di atas meja makan tua sudah tersedia berbagai makanan, tapi hampir semuanya berbahan dasar rusa. Yah, karena itu hasil tangkapan kami hari ini. Ring yang memasak semua masakan ini, dia jagonya kalau dalam hal memasak. Entah kenapa meskipun dikutuk aku sama sekali tidak merasa demikian. Mungkin karena ada mereka yang menemaniku.

"Rin, kau mau ikut kami besok malam ke kota?" tanya Ring disela-sela waktu makan kami.

"Iya benar, karena besok malam bulan purnama kita bisa keluar tanpa khawatir dilempari batu." Tambah Lui.

"Ya! Aku ikut!" jawabku semangat.

"Arara... semangat sekali. Pasti tidak sabar ingin bertemu 'orang itu'." Celoteh Lui. Kesal dengan omongannya, aku lempari dia dengan pisau tapi sayangnya dia berhasil menghindari itu. Lui menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dan Ring hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kami berdua.

Selesai makan, aku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku dari peluh yang ada. Kastil ini memiliki sumber mata air tersendiri yang langsung mengalir ke kamar mandi tersebut, desain tua kamar mandinya pun indah. Untuk ukuran kastil tua yang terkutuk ini, fasilitasnya sangatlah lengkap. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kastil ini, tapi aku yakin sebelum kastil ini terbengkalai dan dipenuhi kutukan, kastil ini sangat indah dan memukau orang yang melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku duduk di atas kasur sambil melihat langit malam melalui jendela kamarku. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dia, harapku dari dalam hati. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu besok malam, pergi ke kota tanpa khawatir diusir oleh orang-orang di sana.

Keesokan harinya...

"Rin! Ayo bangun!" teriak Lui dari luar kamarku. Mendengar suaranya aku langsung terbnagun dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu. "Kita ke kota sekarang?!" tanyaku dengan antusias, muka bahagia, dan liur yang masih menempel di pinggiran bibirku. Lui kaget melihat reaksiku yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Pfft!" Lui menahan tawanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Ini masih pagi, waktunya untuk berburu dan hari ini giliran kau yang menyerang." Jawab Lui yang masih menahan tawa.

"Hah? Aku malas, kau saja yang melakukannya." Jawabku dengan malas dan bermaksud kembali tidur, tiba-tiba Ring menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang, "Hei, hei, jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu! Cepat bersihkan liurmu dan basuh muka, kami tunggu di luar." Kata Ring yang disambut tawa Lui yang begitu keras. Ternyata dia menertawakan penampilanku dari tadi, pikirku sambil menyeka liur dengan punggung tanganku.

Di hutan, kami memulai perburuan. Kami mengintai seekor sapi hutan yang sedang istirahat minum di tepi sungai. Kami bersembunyi di semak-semak dan memulai strategi kami. Lui melompat dari semak-semak, menggeram dan mengejar sapi hutan itu, disusul dengan Ring yang melakukan hal sama. Mereka menakut-nakuti sapi hutan itu dan mengarahkannya padaku. Sapi hutan itu semakin mendekat dan... HAP! Aku langsung menerkam leher sapi hutan tersebut. Sapi hutan itu masih sanggup memberontak dan berlari. Lui dan Ring membantuku menggulingkan sapi hutan tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menancapkan taringku sedalam-sedalamnya ke dalam tenggorokan mangsaku. Seketika mangsaku pun berhenti bergerak dan mati.

"Baiklah hari ini cukup satu ekor saja, karena nanti malam kita makan di luar." Ujar Lui dengan senangnya.

"He? Memangnya kita punya uang?" tanyaku heran.

"Kalau maslah itu tenang saja, kita berdua yang akan tangani." Kata Ring sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita kembali ke kastil, buruannya biar aku yang bawa." Kata Lui. Kami bertiga pun kembali ke kastil.

Malam harinya sebelum pergi ke kota...

"Ring, aku harus memakai dress yang ini atau ini?" tanyaku dengan semangat sambil menunjukan dua long dress berwarna putih dan kuning.

"Dua-duanya bagus kok, tapi mungkin yang warna putih lebih bagus. Oh ya, jangan lupa pakai syal karena di luar dingin." Saran Ring. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Kami berdua saling memilihkan baju dan mendadani satu sama lain.

"Hei kalian, cepat! Kita harus pergi seka... rang..." Lui yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk ke kamar mukanya mendadak merah. Sepertinya dia terpesona dengan penampilan kami. Aku dan Ring hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Lui yang memerah.

"Hihihi... kami sudah selesai kok. Rin, jangan lupa tutupi telingamu." Kata Ring sambil menunjuk telinga serigalaku, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil mengambil topi dan memakaikannya di kepalaku.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju kota. Dari jauh terlihat cahaya yang berwarna-warni, sepertinya di kota itu sedang ada festival. Sesampainya di sana, aku terkagum-kagum melihat lentera warna-warni menghiasi kota di sepanjang jalan. Begitu banyak stand berjajar di tepi jalan, stand-stand tersebut dihiasi dengan dekorasi yang cantik. Bau makanan tercium dari segala arah, menciumnya saja sudah membuatku merasa lapar.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sudah di kota. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ring.

"Makan!" teriakku dengan semangat.

"Kau ini, baru datang sudah minta makan. Kita main game dulu." Kata Lui sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Untuk kali ini Lui benar. Kita bersenang-senang dulu sambil mencari uang. Setelah itu kita makan." Kata Ring.

"Game apa?" tanyaku. Mereka berdua menunjuk ke arah stand memanah. Lui dan Ring dengan semangatnya menghampiri stand itu, aku hanya mengikuti dan memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Mereka menukar dua koin emas dengan dua pasang busur dan anak panah. "Lihat ini Rin!" kata Lui sambil menarik anak panahnya kuat-kuat. Ia fokus ke sasarannya dan tiba-tiba...ZLEB! panah milik Lui mengenai titik tengah merah di papan sasaran yang berhadiah sebuah kantung berisi 300 keping emas.

"Yes!" Lui memasang pose kemenangannya. Sang pemilik stand memberikan kantung emas itu. Lui menerimanya, ia kemudian memandangku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya mengangkat kantung emas itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku!" kata Ring yang kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanah. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Ring langsung melepas anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai papan sasaran yang berhadiah tiga kupon makan gratis di sebuah kios makan di kota tersebut. Ring mengibaskan kupon tersebut sambil tersenyum pada kami.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagikan koin emasnya. Masing-masing dapat seratus keping." Kata Lui sambil membagikan kantung emas ukuran kecil kepadaku dan ring.

"Jangan langsung dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senag. Setidaknya sisakan 25 keping karena suatu saat kau akan membutuhkannya seperti saat ini." Kata Ring padaku.

"Jadi selama ini kalian mencari uang seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali. Terkadang kami juga membantu orang kota membawa barang-barang mereka atau membersihkan toko mereka." Jawab Lui dengan bangga.

"Ya meskipun bayarannya tidak sebanyak yang kita dapat seperti saat ini. Karena tidak setiap stand game di festival ini selalu menyediakan hadiah uang atau pun kupon makan." Jelas Ring.

"Karena kau sdah mendapatkan bagianmu, kau bebas berkeliaran kemanapun kau mau di festival ini." Kata Lui.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Asalkan kau bisa menyembunyikan sosokmu yang lain." Jawab Ring.

"Oke!" jawabku dengan sangat senang.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Jam sembilan kita kumpul lagi di sini untuk makan malam." Kata Ring. Aku menjawabnya dengan acungan jempol dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Aku pun mulai berbaur dengan kerumunan orang yang ada di festival tersebut.

Aku sangat antusias sekali dengan festival ini dan bukan hanya itu, mungkin saja aku akan bertemu dengan dia. Pasti dia pun sedang menikmati festival ini. Aku mulai menelusuri seluruh bagian dari festival ini, mulai dari stand-stand yang ada juga kios-kios dan toko-toko yang ada di kota untuk mencari dia. Tapi... ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira, terlalu banyak manusia di festival ini hingga membuatku pusing. Aku mungkin bisa saja dengan mudah menemukannya dengan penciumanku yang tajam, tapi aku tidak ingat aroma dia seperti apa. Terakhir aku dalam posisi yang dekat dengan dia itu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, ketika dia menyelamatkanku. Sisanya aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jarak yang jauh.

Kruuuuuuk~! Oh bagus, perutku mulai lapar. Sedangkan waktu yang dijanjikan Ring dan Lui untuk makan malam masih lama. Aku memutuskan membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutku. Sungguh! Aroma makanannya benar-benar menggodaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerbu berbagai stand makanan. Aku membeli lima roti isi, sepuluh tusuk sate rusa, 5 ekor ikan bakar dan satu gelas ukuran besar jus anggur. Itu semua cukup untuk mengganjal perutku, kan?

Aku pergi mencari tempat yang sepi untuk makan karena aku mulai muak dengan kerumunan manusia di festival itu. Aku duduk di tepi danau yang tidak jauh dari tempat festival, setidaknya di sini aku bisa menikmati makananku dengan tenang. Aku mulai menghabiskan makananku satu persatu makananku.

Ketika sedang asyik makan, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Awalnya aku mengacuhkan suara langkah kaki tersebut karena kupikir hanya orang lewat saja, tapi suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku. Merasa tidak nyaman, aku mulai lebih waspada. Aku memutuskan untuk memberi serangan kejutan jika orang itu sudah tepat berada di belakangku. Beberapa detik kemudian, orang tersebut sudah berada di belakangku. Dengan sigap aku langsung bangundari posisi dudukku dan melayangkan pukulan sekeras-kerasnya ke arah orang itu, tapi orang tersebut dapat menahan pukulanku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya tapi... "Kyaaaa!" "Waaaaa!" GUBRAK! Kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa orang tersebut. Kami berdua meringis kesakitan, perlahan aku membuka mataku melihat siapa yang aku timpa. Mataku terbelalak melihat wajah orang tersebut, aku mengenalinya! "Aduduh... kau tidak apa-apa?" tany orang itu sambil tersenyum menahan rasa sakit. Dia adalah lelaki yang ingin aku temui, orang yang menolongku ketika aku dalam wujud serigala satu tahun yang lalu.

(TSUZUKU)


End file.
